Death and Beyond
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: Ikuto, maybe you'll read this, maybe you won't. I was never good at admitting my emotions. So I guess this letter is all that I need to convey my thoughts. (Amuto ONE-SHOT. Sorry I'm not good at summaries)


**Me: Hey everyone so I was listening to a nightcore version of Mr Brightside. The version was done by SpaceSlugger. Really great. So anyway I'd been meaning to do a tragedy of Amuto and I thought why not. The song's perfect.**

**Ikuto: Just get to the story.**

**Me: Fine, fine. Please enjoy. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**-Death and Beyond-**

Dear Ikuto,

I watched from the side as you kissed her. Wishing it was me. I had never been good at admitting my feelings towards you. It was a flaw that I'd forgotten to outgrow when I outgrew everything else. My charas being one of the many.

I remember when I was thirteen you first admitted your love to me. I'd tried to say that I'd loved you two, but the words caught in my throat. Even when you left for the second time to go search for your dad I still couldn't make the words come out. As I waited for you I knew that I couldn't hold out my heart forever. One day Utau told me you'd found a girl and started a relationship with her. That was my queue to find someone. Tadase had moved on, Kairi had started to date Yaya. I was the only one still hung up on the past.

So I started to date different guys. To reel them in I put up the 'cool and spicy' act. Instead of making an excuse for my actions I'll admit; it was cruel and unjust. To make matters worse for the idiots who took the bait I was never able to hold a relationship longer than one week. It wasn't because they weren't nice guys. All of them were great guys. I just wanted the perfect guy. And you were just that.

My time was spent moving from one relationship to the next, and whenever I wasn't breaking up with the newest 'boyfriend' I would be at the airport waiting for you to come back. Hoping that maybe we'd be able to start where we'd left off. I spent all of high school and my last year of middle school like that. Soon I'd entered college. Still you hadn't returned. Not even one phone call or letter was sent.

I gave up hope of you ever returning to me. One day you did come back. But I knew it wasn't for me. You had a gorgeous girl on your arm and you looked so happy. Instead of stealing that away from you by forcing you to realize my emotions; I faded into the background. Before you'd even noticed me standing there watching you two come out of the terminal, I was gone.

You probably know that during that time I stopped talking to Utau. Kukai, Rima, and Nagi were the ones I kept in contact with and all of them had been busy with college exams.

Around that time I learned about your engagement. It wasn't right of me to do; I moved to a new city. The thought of you marrying anyone but me made my chest hurt and all I wanted to do was cry. If I allowed myself to cry in front of you I'd look weak. As if I didn't already.

My parents gave me some money and I rented an apartment starting a job at a bakery.

If Utau hadn't found me; I would have spent the rest of my life forgetting about everything. When she showed up I fell apart. I cried for hours and Utau sat there listening to my every word putting in a word or two only when I paused for it. She didn't give me any condolences; she never said she was sorry. Instead she told me that I should have told you. She said that I should in some way tell you even if the message never reached your ears.

And that was what I had planned to do.

I took the first train back to the city, too bad I wasn't supposed to make it. There was a stop along the way.

An accident that I wouldn't be able to recover from. All the passengers were rushed to the nearest hospital. Utau wasn't too badly injured and I was happy for that. She'd agreed to ride with me and if she'd received a fatal injury I'd never be able to forgive myself.

But, I guess for every person who survives, one must die. That's where I come in.

Strange that it took me laying on my deathbed to realize that I had to tell you in some way what my feelings were.

This letter may not reach you. I leave it in Utau's hands. She can choose to do what she wants with it. But I at least wanted to try to tell you.

I feel so sleepy and I'm guessing I don't have long. Please take care of Utau, Kukai, and all the others. Though it may hurt for me to admit, I want you to have happiness. Please live a happy life with that beautiful lady. I never got to learn the name of her. She seemed so kind though. I hope you have a healthy and beautiful family.

Ikuto, I love you. More than any words can say. And I'll always love you. I'll love you in death and beyond. Please don't forget me. That's my one hope.

Yours truly, yours alone,

Amu.

Your Strawberry.

P.S. Maybe we'll meet again, baka neko.

**Me: How did I do? I know it was short, sorry.**

**Ikuto: Maybe I shouldn't comment on this awful story.**

**Me: It's a one-shot wise guy! Please review!**


End file.
